Speech Tutor
by Arctic013
Summary: After an accident, one of the new Autobots on Earth needs to learn how to speak, but Bumblebee is the mech assigned to teach him, and through the radio. - Rating due to language and violence in later chapters. Some romance may be involved, but no slash.


Earth's atmosphere was free of explosions and other forms of battle between the Autobots and their Decepticon enemies. There had been no incursions over the past five months; many Autobots were becoming anxious from their inactivity. The main Autobot medic, Ratchet, along with his assistant Jolt, took advantage of this lull in the combat to fully repair all the Autobots and even get ahead and put in multiple systems analyses. For the first time since he arrived on this planet, Ratchet only had one task. That one had been ongoing. The yellow medic sighed when he heard a distant explosion. He had been encouraging the other 'bots to go a little rough in their training combat. But nobody had authorized use of weaponry like that. There were only four possibilities for the robot who made the shot. However, there were countless prospects for a wounded robot from it.

He waited for the communiqué to come through saying an Autobot was injured. He thought about it, counting down in his head silently. Right after one, his radio gave a slight beep. He was already answering it. "Bring 'em on in." They were certainly getting too predictable. If he hadn't received anything over his com. Frequency by the time he got past one, he wasn't going to, meaning he had no work.

Calling the security center, Ratchet was not surprised by the speed of which Prowl picked up. "What is it Ratchet?" Ratchet understood where the other mech was coming from.

"Which of the twins did it Prowl? Or was it Ironhide?" All five of them were known for their weaponry. He believed them to be the most plausible for many reasons. The twins usually fought between themselves, all of them. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skids. They were the cause of over half of his patients. He looked over as a stretcher was carried in.

"None of them. Bumblebee was taunting Arcee again. He ducked, and one of the newbies were hit. Even worse, this one wasn't a fighting mech." Ratchet didn't doubt that it was a sarcastic tone he heard. Prowl hated losing any of the combat worthy Autobots do to incidents in the training room, and the second in command, one of Prime's two, was sure to have been relieved it was a civilian. But, he wasn't about to confirm that suspicion since he didn't feel like spending time in the brig. He turned and examined the civilian.

"Nice to see you back in here again, Arcee. So, since you don't blow up too many mechs, what's your new mech-friend's designation?" Ratchet chuckled. Most thought he didn't have a sense of humor, but he could really make you want to hit him. He tried to be serious as often as possible, but sometimes, Ratchet just couldn't resist. This was one of those times.

Arcee glared at a laughing Jolt. "Ratchet, if you weren't the chief medic, I'd seriously injure you for that. But, you are the one in charge of making repairs, so that wouldn't do. Of course, there are mechs that I can injure." Jolt stopped laughing at that and looked afraid, before he sprinted out of the med bay. Chuckling, Ratchet watched Arcee charge after Jolt hot on his heels.

Turning back to his newest patient, Ratchet was going to go ahead and start on him and let Jolt suffer for not realizing that the only person with immunity from Arcee was the Chief Medical Officer, and luckily for the source of the joke, that was Ratchet. Scanning the civilian, he quickly found the issues. Only one of the problems wouldn't be an easy fix, and that was one that another Autobot was suffering. And that Autobot had come in after Arcee and Jolt left.

"Bumblebee, I'm going to have to ask you something. " Ratchet didn't see Bumblebee shrug, but he figured that he was waiting since there was no reply over an audible wavelength. "Would you agree to teach an Autobot about the human's culture and their music, radio, video clips, et cetera, and also teach them about using the radio to speak?" After asking, Ratchet turned to look at his ally, and even friend. He smiled when Bumblebee nodded excitedly.

Bumblebee transmitted one word across his radio. Ratchet didn't know where he got the sound byte from, but it was undoubtedly one. "Affirmative."

Ratchet hid a smile behind a stern face. "Good, because it is your slagging fault he needs to learn." Ratchet knew just how to get a silent laugh, and that was by watching Autobots trying to escape him and his temper. Of course, sometimes it was real, and he would throw an actual wrench. Raising his voice, he shouted at Bumblebee, "Now get out of my med. bay before I make it so you have to teach yourself to walk without legs!" When Bumblebee scampered out of the room, he grinned.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry if it's a tad short, it was more of an introduction. Also, I'm going to need help with music. I don't know too many songs, so anybody who would like to suggest some, go ahead. And, please review while you're at it. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
